Exception to the Rules
by Uadzet
Summary: Kagome is sent away to a place, where she'll become a proper lady. But you understand, that she never reaches it, because her peculiar being finds more interesting things to do. KagSess and other couples
1. Default Chapter

****

_Here you go - my first srory in english...If there are some mistakes just whistle ;))))_

**Chapter 1**

****

**What's up with all those restrictions?**

****

****

Do you know the word – popular?

Do you comprehend the meaning? Something, that is an interest of many living creatures, simply calls and somehow orders to kneel before it. It is like vogue, the latest thing in fashion and it would make you "so cool" if you possess it.

Unique things are rare and therefore priceless. Not every man…or youkai (even a quite rich and powerful one) can keep a treasured thing only for himself.

Feudal Japan was a land of versatility, species, completely opposite attitudes and world views, customs and most unexpected turns of events.

The youkai society was roaring in amazement – a new entertainment for bored and jaded aristocracy was found. What could be more fun and invigorative than a game of breaking and seduction with a wildly stubborn and refractory prey, who was spirited enough. Nevertheless, these…required playthings were vanishing from the face of the earth because of endless hunts for them and because of a pressure upon population's minds…

Japan – a home of straight-haired and dark-eyed people. Therefore, Kagome Higurashi, born in the Land of traditions and beliefs, looked like a rebel starting with her ebony curly hair.

A 16-year old girl sent an arrow flying to a distant apple's graft, successfully hitting her aim. The apple fell down into a puddle, splashing water all over a 17-year old woman, dressed in miko clothing, who immediately cried out.

"Ka-go-me! I know you did this. Come out and, please, stop behaving like a frolicsome child at least for a second!" Her face turned from slightly angered to worried. " What if somebody sees you playing pranks, what if this somebody is a matchmaker – you will loose the opportunity to become a noble man' s wife and to unite our families."

Kikiyo finally spotted her sister standing on a roof and sighed.

"Just get down safely, will you. Tomorrow is a festival and I am not quite sure you are craving to celebrate it with a broken leg."

Kagome, who honestly attempted to look ashamed, smiled brightly.

"A broken leg, huh? Well...it would make a difference you know. For example, I won't have to put all those uncomfortable layers of kimono AND I won't have to tolerate that boy…was it Haiji or something…"

"It is the advisor of Island Provinces – Hojo. You really ought to remember his name by now."

"Hmm…Now when I carefully think about it…thanks for this marvellous idea, Kikiyo!"

Kagome looked on the ground as if searching for a specific place to land. At the same time the girl observed her big sister, who was horrified, - it was so much fun. Kagome's family was already used to her childish tricks, but they never ceased to wonder at girl's escapades.

But what could she do really? She didn't feel a particular wish to become a proper and obedient housewife, who has to agree with her husband in everything, give birth to children, make that weird and bitter smelling "health-giving" tea, arrange flowers, dance, sing and play koto for guests…the exhausting list goes on.

Nevertheless, she had a magnificent gift. Even an experienced miko Kaede, who passed through their town three years ago, confirmed her elder sister's assumptions. They said that Kagome had unique and unusually strong power, maybe it was miko's energy or something else – they were not sure. And her strong character and a kind, compassionate soul were a bonus.

Kagome sighed, knowing destinies of many young women, but a quiet yet confident voice whispered to her, that fate can be favorable and full of surprises.

An imperceptible smirk crept onto her face, when she noticed her brother's approach. He was not aware of the mischievous girl on the roof, so he was an easy victim. 'Never loose your vigilance. It is like nature's law – the natural selection. You can be careful all your life, but then one moment you relax – and…you even do not get a chance to know what happens after…Quite sad really…' Kagome jumped on Souta, landing softly and in one piece.

"It seems I will have to go to the festival after all"

Kikiyo helped Souta get up and winked at her sister. "What in the world made you change your mind? Could it be that…you finally realized what you can achieve by marrying the advisor Hojo?.. You will have a chance to sit motionlessly and silently behind him on some events and to make tea, although with your incomparable skill I am afraid even the best doctor won't be able to find an antidote."

"Ohhh…I can comprehend actually this annoying situation. That…Hobo will have the right to send me back here, if I misbehave...or if I won't seem clever and submissive enough…yes, yes, yes. You simply inspire me, Kikiyo. What would I do without you?"

Girls grinned and Kagome heard someone mumble warmly: "Restless bundle of mischief".

Souta smiled slightly at them and said carefully.

"I assume there are presents for you in the house. I have noticed magnificent kimonos and a lot of wooden lacquered accessories with gold. Something tells me that another family's emblem on trunks is not just for beauty…"

Kikiyo's anxious eyes stopped on motionless Kagome.

"Even if they did set up those meetings in parks – does not mean anything. Maybe mama managed to persuade father."

Seeing utter horror and disgust in sister's stormy-blue eyes she added reassuringly.

"We all know how diplomatic and convincing mama is. She most probably will find a way to dissuade him…"

"Father dislikes me…"

"But, Kagome!"

"He acknowledges what kind of difficulties I can bring. He is nothing but afraid of my gift, so he detests me. Now he's found a family, who will take me away from home. So that I won't be able to develop my powers, where I'll have to become a puppet, a pretty doll, wrapped in expensive kimono, with a ton of white stuff on my face…I'll be like a vase – a compulsory house decoration..."

Then a strange light appeared in the depths of her cornflower-blue eyes. She looked up mischievously and satisfaction crept onto her pale face.

"Of course it is fate of noble girls. But Kikiyo here gave me an excellent idea to think about…A husband can easily turn out of the house his wife, if she doesn't answer the standards …"

"Then a marriage doesn't threat you."

Looking at merry sisters, Souta felt a tad better.

"I hope your good mood won't disappear soon. I heard a trip was arranged to a far away palace. Generally speaking it is not completely safe to travel through…those mysterious lands, because stirring events seem to have been absorbed by very soil. I am not sure who is going, though."

A servant came closer and bowed, telling girls that they had been summoned by their father. Sisters exchanged uneasy glances and headed for the main building. Kagome dressed in dogi and Kikiyo in miko robes silently entered a round room, bowed to a man, who was sitting and looking a bit pensive. With a hand's movement he allowed them to take a sit on a pastel tatami.

He attentively examined Kagome, sighing in defeat.

"Why do the gods torment me with such an irresponsible daughter? Perhaps it would have done you good to be included in a Tea House. As a geisha you could do well. People respect them; aristocracy takes into consideration their knowledge, beauty, perfect manners - the qualities you are deprived of. Unfortunately it's too late for regrets. If you want to change the past, what is certainly impossible, then you have to change your own point of view, your life style, your thoughts, your very being. Can you, my young daughter, realize what I intend to say? Do you remember the words about woman' place?"

"Yeah…'respectable woman has to be unnoticeable like a shadow'…I heard that."

"I am glad you do keep in mind such phrases, but why not apply them?"

Kagome avoided father's gaze and tugged her sleeve.

"I do not wish to discuss your inappropriate clothing…Kagome and Kikiyo, I am aware of your irrelevant way of spending time, so I reached a decision to send you both to another place, where you will free yourself from mutinous and proud features. You won't be able to see each other, although you will be quite close. After living in a palace you'll change for the better. Various people will surround you, hopefully erasing unwanted thoughts."

Stunned sisters couldn't do anything but stare. The prospect of being separated, locked in a building full of ambitious and impudent human beings was simply terrible.

They left the room after hearing that horses will be ready tomorrow morning.

Kagome shivered, feeling moist caresses of the southern wind. The sky was already blue and fustian. Pale light of the setting sun illuminated moving figures. Dry air was filled with various smells, but still some odor was missing. All her life resembled a quest – endless pursuit for…she didn't know for sure. And how could she? Inside her heart there was a mortal anguish, that dreary sensation that something is wrong, that she's supposed to run freely on distant and enigmatic lands.

Suddenly an unprecedented feeling touched her heated skin, crept into her soul and howled longingly, calling…

She brought hands to her chest, searching for the source of glittering light that gave her confidence in the future. Shikon no Tama looked completely innocent, but Kagome had a firm conviction – the pink bead radiated enormous power.

Finally deciding that a kimono would come in handy Kagome calmly tossed it inside her trunk. Herbs and vials with every possible medicine were packed up a long time ago.

Birds' sleepy chirping didn't assist her in awakening. Ever so slowly she stretched her arms, crawled to a basin with cold water and desperately tried to open slightly swollen eyes. 'No more late night trainings…that's for sure. Why do I ALWAYS find trouble…no, no – it finds me with ease, no need helping it. I just swear that I won't fight with those guys…again. But it WAS fun… '

"Stop this thundering knocking! I am not deaf…I will be ready in a minute…Only after a short nap…"

Kikiyo carefully opened a door. Tilting her head she looked around, marking sister's level of undress and opened trunks with items scattered around a room. She quickly gathered objects and packed them up. Found a suitable kimono and dressed drowsy Kagome into it.

Servants came and took down all the parcels and chests. There was a fleeting parting, because their mother wasn't at home, and two carriages took off in the south-west direction.

Slumberous Kagome couldn't contain chilling quiver. Her brother and mother won't see her for a whole year. And today somewhere in the afternoon Kikiyo's coach will take a different turning and leave her all alone.

"You know, Kagome, I think nothing awful will occur. Tomorrow a daughter of some samurai – will join you. You'll like her for sure. She is also a freethinking person, so I am more worried about people, who're going to stay under one roof with you."

Kagome smiled farewell, trying to conceal burning tears.

"I hope to return soon. I won't let you down, sis."

Seeing the recessive carriage with Kikiyo she cried out.

"They will remember us forever! If they think that Higurashi can be broken, then they are cruelly mistaken! Why are we dragging ourselves along? Hey, coachman, show me how our horses can gallop!"


	2. I've never expected things to turn out t...

_I have inserted a few japanese words - if you need an explanation - let me know_

_Thanks to all who reviewed...I wanted to write you back, but miserably failed. Could you, please, tell me HOW I can answer you. I'd like to express special gratitude for indicating my mistake in spelling Kikyo's name._

**Chapter2**

**I've never expected things to turn out this way**

****

****

****

****

After a wild race on a bumpy road Kagome decided to relax a bit. She had persuaded one of her attendants to lend his horse. A few charming smiles and two victory dances later she pranced on a cream-colored animal. Her steady voice hovered in the evening air. A permission to change out of her tiresome kimono into hakama and haori evoked endless stream of laughs.

Atmosphere was friendly and frivolous. Kagome induced her convoy to reach a remote village, where they will rest and enjoy local hot springs.

Night was delicate and charming. Concealed birds trilled away like a nightingales. Being the only woman in a company of nine men she didn't feel embarrassed or constrained. Frequent clashes with trespassers and fight-lovers left an indelible mark.

In a distance they heard a lonely wolf howling. After a minute others joined him, singing their own wistful and gripping tune to the sickle moon. All the talks were ceased for some time. Humans listened to the melody, secretly taking pleasure in this natural sound.

A grayish man started to recall episodes from his youth, speaking hoarsely about mythical creatures that roamed Earth. Kagome, sensing fabulous aromas and something entirely new, was thrilled with a foretaste.

"With their fantastic strength and speed they meet each other in inhuman battles. You can never know how they'll decide your fate. Be aware if you have angered or offended one of them."

"Yeah, I heard all about them. So vile and revolting. Like huge man-eating animals they tear humans to pieces, bathing in blood every day…"

Noticing Kagome's petrified expression the old man stopped his comrade's chatter.

"Oh, do not you worry, my Lady. This verdant man has not seen the life to draw a single conclusion."

Kagome nodded and relaxed, seeing village lights. She took her seat in the carriage and attendants drew themselves up to their full height. Sighing, young miko put on her legs pokkuri and fastened outer kimono.

Having left behind about hundred miles, travelers were exhausted. An elder marked out a house to spend the night in and village women helped them to settle down. Sashimi and miso-soup were brought. Kagome calmly dissolved all vasabi in her soy-sauce, which caused accidental glances to turn into stares. That green root was widely known for its sharp relish, but the girl even didn't flinch at the flavor. Well...tastes differ.

Being a naughty girl, Kagome instead of plunging into invigorative sleep went out for a walk. Naturally she stumbled across men, who were having a boisterous discussion. It seemed there had been odd disappearances among the inhabitants of nearby lands. It was rumored that malicious and merciless...creatures were getting more and more impudent. Deciding it was bedtime, Kagome turned around in order to go back. But she heard a name of a palace, which sounded to excess familiar. 'It might be worth to stay here for a little bit. If I find out more information about the palace, where I'm going to be kept, I will apply it...'

"...yes, I know. The Kobju palace is a place for many nobles' meetings. Its residents have a connection or an agreement with youkai!"

"You make it sound too horrible. In my opinion they are not SO bloodthirsty…"

"I KNOW. But…an alliance with Naraku?"

"…"

"Do you mean…ohhhh, now I understand. Two months ago I found out that master Higurashi was up to his ears in debt. No idea – HOW he managed to make them, but last week everything returned to normal, even better. A friend of mine, who was guarding our palace one night, noticed strange movement. He went to investigate and discovered misshapen creatures, bringing chests into a family vault. The agitated boy said his heart almost stopped beating, when a few things fell on the ground. Those 'things' were precious stones AND under a woolen cloth he caught a sight of golden bars!"

After a temporary silence a sturdy soldier found his voice.

"But what are you so anxious about?!"

"Knowing master's personality, I would say he had sold something...I bet it's the far-famed sword."

"...isn't it a sort of relic?"

"The Invisible sword of Soul shows the level of faith and strength. Of course this sword has intriguing moments in its history, although no one wishes to speak about them. It was made with a help of youkai Lord. Do you comprehend now? An article with demon's power is mankind's sanctuary, an object of worship!"

"Are you trying to tell us that...it was sold to Naraku?!"

"It is my assumption. But I reckon it's useless to him – a man like Naraku cannot master that sword...if the tales are true."

Having heard enough, Kagome made her way towards the house, recalling that she had never seen the sacred object.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Astonishingly, but the next morning Kagome was quick on her toes. After a parting with the hospitable village they took off. To young miko's affliction she was not allowed to deprive any attendant of his horse, because today they were going to encounter another carriage.

In a blank despair that her precious time was flowing by in vain she opened her trunk. Finding a package with scarce herbs she decided to brew a medicine for healing deep contaminated wounds. Certainly it didn't matter that she was inside of a bouncing coach.

Spreading her aura, Kagome formed an immovable platitude. Pulling out an oil-stove, mineral stone and bronze bowls, mortar vessel, pestle and gaunt tools, she opened a casket. Repugnant smelling grasses caused following men to ask in alarm whether everything was all right. Their uneasy voices lead miko onto useful thoughts...apparently she could cause a hell lot of turmoil with such 'exotic' plants...She would ponder over it later. A curative remedy was waiting to be simmered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Excessive noise stirred curiosity in Kagome. Moving aside an embroidered curtain, she saw a carriage, loaded with numerous rolls, chests, parcels. A lively girl leaned out of the window and started waving.

Swiftly and successfully disregarding a traditional ceremony of welcoming speech, two coaches picked their way towards Kobju palace. Kagome, feeling a stroke of luck, gaily listened to girl's chatter.

"So call me Ayame. I'm tired of all those titles and am determined to have some unlimited fun at last. I feel like dressing into wolf skin and having a wild dance contest, and rushing about and meeting tall, blond, suntanned, brawny, blue-eyed youkai..."

"WHAT!"

"What's wrong? They are so dreamy..."

"B-but, youkai! I mean- ugly monsters."

"Hey. I guess you've been too long with prejudiced old people. Or maybe someone wanted you to be extremely scared of them. Just like me you are sent to Kobju palace in order to learn to obey. They try to mislead you so there wouldn't be a single chance to socialize with demon population."

"...youkai won't butcher me in the first instance?"

"As long as you are not afraid of them or do not grovel before them in terror."

Digesting this information, Kagome relaxed. Nothing wrong would happen, would it?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the end of the 13th day the sky was velvety and Indian blue. Air – filled with intoxicating spices – lulled girls to sleep.

"That's the life! I feel like I'm home at last. And that light sensation awakes something deep inside of my heart. As if I have to prepare myself for a battle or I don't know..."

The carriage suddenly stopped its movement. Unfamiliar sounds surrounded them. A door was flung open and a silhouette appeared.

"What do we have here? Do us a favor and come out quietly...no use to go into hysteric."

Girls warily got out of the coach. Before them stood ten shadowed figures. One took a step forward, which caused Ayame to inhale and blurt out immediately.

"Wow! So kawaii!"

Figures gave a start and fixed their gazes on the red-head.

"But, Ayame! He is a brunet. You yearned to meet a blond."

"No, no. He is so gorgeous. What is a blond mane compared to his long raven tail?.."

Amazed and amused voice interrupted them.

"I guess you're going to live after all. Such…exotic flowers simply have to join our trip to a connoisseur of beauty. Right this way, ladies…"

Carefully looking around, Kagome saw petrified attendants and smiled softly at them. Snatching two packages, she turned to Ayame, who was arguing with their captors. Apparently they didn't want to drag along four large trunks, oh, well…

Girls were scooped up and soon two derelict coaches disappeared from their view.

After a three hour run a camp was reached. A short rest, separation from Ayame and new arms picked her up. Not being able to fall asleep with all those jumps, Kagome heard a talk that awoke her mind.

Now she HAD to escape, HAD to avoid a destiny, her abductors had prepared for her.

But they were youkai…that meant inhuman qualities, like sight, sense of smell and strength. She had to plan thoroughly...and straight away.

The following midnight met her in a centre of a bustling camp.Captors, taking a rest, weren't watching her closely. It was her chance.

Kagome moved quickly, pulling out a herbal collar and putting it around her neck. Her scent was veiled immediately, concealing peculiar features, age, sex and even race. Luckily, her second package contained black-green gi and in her childhood she had enough practice with phantom spells.

No one paid attention to an armed youkai teen who left the humming camp without a backward glance and dissolved in the thickness of a western night…

_That's all for the time being. I'll add more action later. Just give me a note if I could amend this somehow…Perhaps i should go more into details..._


	3. Chapter of Accidents

_Here it is! I have examinations in a driving school, therefore not too much time (especially with my, oh, 'so perfect' skills in typing). =_P

_I love you guys! You can review as often as your hearts wish to! Thanks again. _

****

**Chapter 3**

****

**Chapter of Accidents**

****

Heady aromas filled the western night, soaking into Kagome's body and making her drunken with taste of freedom. The disguised miko felt like in the paradise.

It didn't matter that the ground was shaking from the remote battles, it was a mere sound, which replenished this new discovered world.

Quietly passing a group of conversing demons, Kagome couldn't help, but pick up some sentences. On the one hand, these creatures seemed callous, but on the other hand – versatile beings. Definitely she had to solve their mystery. Also she pondered over their frequent encounters.

'I don't get it. Is there a sort of military campaign? Youkai are strolling around in the woods, snarling and growling. But no one has noticed me…yet. Am I that good in concealing my scent or are those demons defective?..'

Chuckling slightly, she left them behind, wondering. 'Why do they search for volunteers? Aren't there enough people…ummm, youkai in their troops?'

Lifting her hand up to pitch-black locks she curiously touched her new hair style. 'Well…I do look more masculine with shorter chevelure AND who would ever think that I'm a girl, especially, if my mane is cut and fastened with hatimaki.'

Too busy musing on the latest hair fashion she never noticed a sudden energy wave. Looking up a microsecond too late, Kagome right away regrouped herself into a safety position and ordered her body to relax. The impact sent the miko flying, but she swiftly regained lucidity of mind. The heavy blow was rained by a potent youkai, who glared at her prepared form. In his chatoyant eyes flashed respect – he saw a worthy opponent.

"Don't you have anything better to do than try to maim somebody?"

It turned out that resentful words were not expected. Surprised demon lowered his clawed hand.

"These lands have been dragged into constant bloodshed. Now it's impossible to find a placid territory. Therefore it would be foolish to neglect strange and unknown intrusions. An absence of our army's symbol assumes your belonging to the enemy's side." The tall youkai narrowed his lilac-mousse colored eyes and unsheathed a splendid katana. Enigmatical moonlight caressed weapon's edge, revealing its peerless perfection. A voice whispered in Kagome's head that, although the blade is indeed magnificent, it wouldn't be very pleasant to feel its sharpness.

"Nevertheless, your obvious strength rouses in me a conviction, that I can believe your word. I trust you not to delude me. I insist on an explanation."

Thoroughly hiding her nervousness, Kagome decided to tell the truth. But certain aspects had to be avoided. She couldn't possible tell him about her gender and particularly her race.

"I won't abuse your confidence and assure you that I wouldn't violate the land's property."

"Then why is a warrior of your level wandering here? Shouldn't it be every male's primary wish to win recognition in such time?"

"You are right. I heard that there seems to be a need of volunteers. Are these rumors true?"

"I suppose so. The enemy is cunning. In the last two battles we had too many casualties." Inhuman eyes gleamed, while charmed Kagome looked the demon over for the tenth time in a row. "But do not worry. You are in an advantageous position. I became firmly established years ago, therefore it'll be easy to place troops at your disposal. And do not look so stunned, I'm convinced you will manage. Just come with me."

Shocked Kagome understood that she'll have to visit another youkai camp. She caught up with her new acquaintance, thinking over this situation. Finally making up her mind, she started a conversation. The miko found out that the demon was a Western Reconnaissance Army Commander. He also had a striking name to match his appearance – Sumire.

In her turn, Kagome blurted out her real name…Luckily enough, the youkai took no heed. Somewhere stirred a feeling that he already decided to let her particular qualities pass (like a bit feminine name, appearance). Now she only had to determine whether it was good …or not.

Their walk wasn't spent in silence, on the contrary. This unlikely pair chatted far the whole two hours, recalling funny childhood moments. Another two were devoted to making futile attempts to comprehend beginnings of Sumire's name. The youkai just couldn't understand the reason to name him a "violet".

A dancing fire light touched Kagome's face. She sat on the ground, leaning against a spreading chestnut. Tired muscles craved for a rest and a clinking jingle in her ears reminded of a constant exertion and concentration. Keeping a believable illusion for such a long period of time proved to be most exhausting. Sumire told her to wait and disappeared among high-born youkai.

This camp seemed to be deprived of an excessive noise. Demons lounged and exchanged remarks quietly, cleaning, sharpening and polishing their deadly weapons. A buzz covered the place suddenly. Everyone sprang to their feet only to kneel or bow low.

From the shadows Kagome observed a fine procession. Unfortunately, she only had a back view and in addition couldn't understand anything. Feeling intrigued, she moved closer.

'Wow! Their hair is so wonderful, simply perfect in our society's eyes: long, well-groomed, straight. I guess they are Geishas…sort of. These tall, fascinating women must be very expensive…'

"Kagome! Many nobles and a Commander-in-Chief have just arrived with their retinue. We're in luck. And I have found a perfect position for you…Are you giving any heed to my words?"

After a moment the miko realized what was going on. She had to fix her silence up.

"I present my apologies, but I was absorbed in examining…those girls. What?!"

"Nothing. I just got an idea that you weren't interested in the opposite sex…Why are YOU staring now? Did I miss anything? Because the last time I saw you, I was absolutely convinced you don't suffer from the attraction to females."

"…sigh…forget it. Let's go closer. I wondered what those girls were doing in a military camp. Kind of dangerous for them."

"Where did you see any females? I sure didn't."

"Look straight ahead. There is a tall silver-haired one. Still can't see?.. She is wearing snowy clothing with red embroidery; also there is a sapphire crescent moon adornment…Why do you have a funny expression?"

Twinkling eyes glanced at Kagome. She noticed pure mirth in them. Sumire's face broke into smile and he rocked with laughter. The sound was disarming and contagious. Seeing uncomprehending and astonished miko, he continued to split his sides with laughter. Between sniggers he desperately tried to pronounce something, but failed miserably.

Finally laughing himself hoarse, he calmed down and rumpled Kagome's hair. Then he pulled her inside of a spacious tent.

With a help of a favourable recommendation she was appointed to scout and to control the reconnaissance unit. An ochre-haired youkai introduced Kagome to her squadron and acquainted with the facts of the recent events. Persons on duty were posted; demons, who weren't injured or worn out, engrossed themselves into useful work. Exhausted miko let her eyelids close and plunged into a slumber land.

The early morning was saturated with peachy air, the sky was scarcely lit. Drowsy Kagome understood that new information about adverse army's disposition was obtained.

Verifying her appearance, she collected vagrant thoughts and prepared for the mission. A group of six darted off.

Appointed by a fate's mockery to be a leader in a combat mission, she attempted to acquire composure. Checking the adjoining territory, bat-youkai located an unnatural sound. They came closer insensibly, constrainedly scrutinizing every movement and rustle. Owing to this laborious work, the group stumbled upon an active camp. It was filled with conversations about an excellent trap, to which essential army leaders were ensnared.

Holding back her scouts from attacking the camp, she resolved to send three men off. 'These three will notify in advance our army and will upset enemy's plan.'

The residuary trio circled the camp and somehow, when fierce sable-rattling reached their ears, they got separated. Kagome found herself in an unexpected, but familiar situation. Easily throwing blows and dodging some, she paved the way to the source of the violent clang.

Bloody night met her this day. The ground was soaked with pain and fury. Her lone figure moved quietly, struggling forward to an unknown destination. She had a tendency to rely on her sixth sense, which persistently called her.

All of a sudden, four silhouettes clashed against each other. Kagome observed them carefully, coming to a conclusion that her ally was seriously wounded and, nevertheless, withstood his potent opponents. Apparently, his gashes throbbed terribly and prevented plasticity of his motion.

He tripped.

But the enemy's sword never met his body. The miko confidently stood in front of the fallen warrior. Opponents attacked simultaneously, yet it was not enough to defeat Kagome's awaken powers. Transferring them both into a safer place, she sent a purifying wave, which wiped assaulting demons from the face of the Earth.

She turned around and examined the person she just had saved. Vinous stripes on each cheek, midnight-blue crescent on a forehead… It turned out to be the silver-haired 'geisha'.

_If you have any comment or advices - I'm all ears._

_Ja ne. _


	4. No Peace at all

_Here it is. I am making a cake for you guys. Thank you for the reviews. _

_I never thought that somebody could foretell the events in my story - apparently I was wrong. I LOVE comments, really! =D_

****

**Chapter 4**

****

**No peace at all**

****

****

The 'geisha' seemed to be unconscious. Kagome abruptly raised her head – she sensed auras hereabouts. Deciding it would be wiser to avoid them, she lifted now vulnerable person. Half-dragging, half-carrying, miko made her way towards the nearest reservoir.

Trying to move quietly, Kagome glanced from time to time at her ward. This youkai actually didn't look like a woman. Despite the fact that the features were refined and regular, skin –perfect, although marred with ruby blood and dust, the belonging to masculine gender was evident.

'I think…he needs a bath. And promptly!'

Carefully laying the heavy body down, Kagome washed her face and hands. Then took out a piece of soft fabric and steeped it in water.

Her work started with cleaning the person's face. She came to a conclusion that under the torn and earlier white garment were serious wound. And so she untied it_._

'I guess he's a man…All right…Snap out of it, girl…It's rude to stare…Get a grip on yourself, Kagome! This is inappropriate time to seek out differences between males and females…How come I don't have THAT many muscles?' She finally returned to Earth and proceeded with her task.

There was an awfully deep and morbid gash. 'I think I'll be a long-term nurse to him. This nasty wound was made by a poisonous blade. Internal organs are damaged, as a matter of fact, some even torn to shreds. Without a complicated special treatment it may cause…mortification; if he's lucky – blood poisoning, what will result in amputation.'

Alarmed expression turned into a triumphant, when Kagome opened one of her numerous pockets on her belt. Lots of vials and herbaceous tufts were always tied to her body. Taking out a recently made remedy, Kagome dissolved two drops of it in purified water. Then she spread the bleeding gash with 'funny' stinking liniment. The body beneath her shuddered slightly.

The second vial was used to create a healing salve.

Smearing the ointment in her hands, miko began to rub it in the bruised and scratched skin. Soft massaging movements relaxed exhausted tissues, sending calming waves.

Amber eyes snapped open. Widening slightly, they observed the teen 'demon', who was engrossed in work.

Feeling a questioning gaze, Kagome noticed her patient's awakening. She slowly met his stare and the time stopped. Burning ice clashed with rebellious blue.

Hearing a question, miko collected her thoughts.

"I have found you here…You must be from a retinue, right?"

"You regard me as an attendant?"

"Yeah. But it was just an assumption, really. I hope I didn't offend you, but I've joined the military campaign only recently. Consequently, I do not know everyone by sight…"

Raised eyebrow returned to its place. The man understandingly nodded.

"What is the purpose of your today whereabouts?"

"Well…First of all, my name's Kagome. Secondly, I've been scouting with my unit here...It strikes as you fell into a trap."

"Your supposition is accurate. We have not awaited Naraku's alliance with Dark Mikos. He must have promised them youth. How low can one sink…?"

The youkai trailed off, apparently, pondering over the incident.

"So…aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Barely visible astonishment glittered in mesmerizing eyes.

"I was named Sesshoumaru. But I would like to comprehend how you could be given a squadron on a significant mission, if you entered the ranks of our army lately?"

"I had a good recommendation."

"A mere, even a 'good' recommendation, is not able to assist you in this case."

"It seems Sumire deviated from the rules."

"You are acquainted with the Western Reconnaissance Army Commander?"

"Yeah. We're on pretty nice terms."

Pleasantly surprised Sesshoumaru examined Kagome's beaming face and relaxed.

Miko fruitlessly tried to involve her patient in a conversation. Finally, she gave in and decided to practice her monologue. Sesshoumaru didn't object and this was all that mattered. Their walk wasn't too long. Nevertheless, Kagome wondered how this youkai could conceal his pain and weariness. At the same time Sesshoumaru was intrigued with his companion. That teen radiated soothing warmth. With each step, demon felt increasing attraction towards 'him' and, naturally, it was an unwonted feeling.

Fortunately, they reached a bustling group of their comrades. Straight away Kagome noticed injured youkai, who grinded teeth, because of horrible burns. Only few were more or less intact. The closest ones gasped in amazement and cheered.

'Why are they looking on Sesshoumaru with adoring eyes?' She forgot all about her thought, when a troop approached them. Taking a good look, she saw a familiar face. "Sumire!"

"Kagome! Glad you are breathing…you are in one piece- even better." Emphatically stopping miko's verbal stream, he continued. "There is an emergency. We have found a concentration of our enemies; they sent a large detachment toward us. Nearby are our wounded warriors everywhere. We have to move out and repulse, then it is desirable to attack them."

"Are dropping hints about something?"

"By the way, I am."

Sumire ran up to someone else and Kagome sought out the silver-haired man. "Sesshoumaru, I see you later…Oh, could you at least attempt NOT to look skeptical? When I return, I'll see to you wound – since it won't heal in the usual manner."

"I hope that in your immaturity you remember not to underestimate opponents."

"Ohhhh, you …"

"Kagome, we're going – come on."

The disguised miko sighed and caught up with the large group. She didn't see a merry sparkle in Sesshoumaru's eyes (seldom anyone at all did).

****

A bit unexpectedly two sides clashed with each other. The amount of enemies was terrifying, but those were lower class demons. Her tanken proved to be useful and long traditional jumi – irreplaceable. These fights became a habit with her, but she never felt upset.

Scouts imperceptibly separated from others, when the result was determinate. They were given order to search for generals, who might have been left in a palace. Nobles could also provide data. Of course, a 'little persuasion' would be required. Jumping over broken-down trees, squeezing through rocks, they swiftly moved toward an enormous palace. Grand apartments, built in sinden-dzukuri style, were tremendous. Sumptuous decorating and marble statuettes were everywhere.

Admiring Kagome was sent to explore ground level and to acquire a weapon - her short, but handy tanken was lost.

Softly landing on a carved and padded with golden material trunk, she looked around. It was extraordinarily quiet. She sensed no auras here. 'Only to find a whinger or at least a dagger.' The air cracked with magic, when the miko entered a spacious room, where walls were draped with heavy glossy fabric. Shelves were laden with shiny objects velvety garments. Kagome wasted twenty precious minutes on examining these pretty things. Another twenty were wasted on putting on fresh purple hakama and haori, choosing a platinum embroidered sash and stuffing her pockets and sleeves with a few selected items.

A sinister explosion caught her looking into a silver mirror, where she couldn't see any reflection. Without a hesitation she hid this article under her new haori.

'I suppose it's time to leave…only I need a weapon!'

Rapidly running through ancient looking rooms, she discovered a tiny concealed door. Moving much faster than thinking, she burst it open, completely ignoring 'strong' barriers. Inside she noticed a golden pedestal with…only a haft from a sword. Perplexedly glancing at it, Kagome simply hid it with a funny mirror. 'It looks old, but amazingly created.' She rushed back. 'It is so heavy – easily will knock out any demon. AND it's utterly ably made.'

The scouts had already left the ardent building and shouts from upper levels were heard. She began her pursuit.

It wasn't hard to track them down. But a question concerning her return was constantly singing something annoyingly. And the song lasted every second of those hours, which were needed to reach the main camp.

Eventually she saw them. All the wounded youkai were lying beside the warm fire, probably sleeping. It was silent, only pieces of discussions, crackling and slight rustle were heard.

Finding a lilac mane, she moved towards it. Kagome was rewarded with a worried look and an affectionate smile. Sumire ruffled her hair…again and took a view of her new clothes. The expression on his face was priceless.

"Let me guess…you sought out Naraku's wardrobe. Tried on his kimonos, gowns, scepter, crown, jewelry…did I forget something? Oh, is it steam coming out of your ears?"

"Sumire!"

"You know…I just love it when shout in a whisper."

Noticing, that Sumire was trying to hide his amusement, Kagome smiled brightly.

"Have you seen Sesshoumaru here? He has an ugly gash that promptly needs a special treatment?"

"He has?.."

"Do not trail off now! He definitely won't thank you for acquiring blood poisoning. My salve must have already stopped working."

"He's not here. Listen. We've signed an armistice and Sesshoumaru was called to a castle to settle some affairs. Don't interrupt! I am going to pass this castle, so you can accompany me. I think…you'll manage to talk to him there."

"You do not sound too encouraging."

"He has a loyal and completely crazy servant – Jaken. This little toad exasperates me as much as anybody else. He is mad about keeping 'unreliable' youkai away from his beloved master. Very gifted in making lives unbearable."

"I'll survive."

"I have no doubt. But remind me in the morning to stop at the Commander's tent. I think you'll find something pleasant there."

Talking over tomorrow's plan, they drifted off to sleep. The last hours turned out to be wearisome. A rest was necessary and the treaty presented an opportunity to gather strength.

Dust fell on the stone tiles, when Kagome flinched. A draught stroked her skin with its chilling fingers. Sumire didn't look much better. Only their sparkling eyes were colorful – tons of spray covered them from head to toes.

A servant dresses in sea-water robes asked them to follow. In a spacious hall they were met by another youkai, who was surprisingly short and chubby. He attentively listened out Sumire's explanation. Kagome's friend handed over a sealed package and bid farewell.

After hearing out parting words, the miko was left alone. But now she could manage without any recommendations, if she wanted to have an audience. Everybody, who saw her orders, - a wide silvery ribbon with malachite hieroglyphs sewn to it across her chest and a helical elegant band with heavy incarnadine tassels, - began to be respectful. The youkai bowed slightly and indicated to go after him.

"You should know, Kagome-same, that Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't approve of nonsensical visits. He is extremely busy and, unfortunately, a strange plague tortures him. Our best physicians are trying to cure his wounds, alas, there is no improvement. This morning they made a traditional liver broth with yarrow and rind. For some reason, Sesshoumaru-sama forbore to take it."

"I bet he did."

Darting a surprised glance at the teen, youkai stopped before oaken doors. Demons in their true forms were graven on them.

"If you require something then ask for Myoga. It is my duty to please master's guests."

Pensive miko opened pushed one of the doors open. The room appeared to be a library with rice-straw tatami, low wooden tables and sandy futons. On one of them Sesshoumaru made himself comfortable. Reflections from the furniture were warmly colored. But even they couldn't camouflage unhealthy pallor of his face. Shimmering eyes met Kagome's. Attempting not to display her anxiety, the miko casually enunciated.

"Nice room. Have you been promoted?"

_That's all for now. For those, who are interested - how I can write, if I am all ears - I simply bounce on my keyboard, hitting keys from time to time. And it is good for me- sport at the same time =P_


	5. Some Meetings come as Surprises

_Hello there! I am really busy, trying to choose a university. But I managed to type this chapter at last. _

_Thank you a hundred times for the reviews. I hope that I'll update faster. Love ya all =D_

****

**Chapter 5**

****

**Some meetings come as surprises**

****

****

'Well…perhaps, not the best beginning. But I am dying to find out, what he is doing in such sumptuous room.'

In Sesshoumaru's worn out eyes flashed amusement. 'He still has not got a clue concerning my status. The boy's way of behaving raises my mood every time.'

"Maybe, Kagome, I always have been a man of high position."

"It's not forbidden to dream. But, honestly, what are you doing in these luxurious apartments?"

"I do not live here. It is a forced shelter until I settle down affairs connected with the treaty."

"You make it sound as if you're stuck in a den."

The silver-haired youkai only gave her an outwardly indifferent glance. He fixed his attention on Kagome's face, scrutinizing her features and abortively attempting to understand, what confuses him. Feeling this gaze, the miko turned to a more necessary topic, like her patient's health.

"Your liniment brought relief. After its appreciable effect was gone, my physicians couldn't do anything. I surmise you intend to undergo a course of medical treatment."

"Of course. If I had water and a bowl, I would proceed straight away."

Immediately Sesshoumaru lifted a moonstone fife to his lips and she heard a light, barely audible chime. At once the oaken door was opened and a servant bowed low.

"Kagome, he will provide you with everything required."

Nodding to the youkai, she listed a few objects. It even didn't take two minutes- the asked items were brought on porcelain painted tray. Dissolving drops of the medicine in the water and saturating it with her aura, Kagome ordered the wounded demon to unbind his azure embroidered kimono with unfamiliar mona. Unaccustomed to obey, the demon followed her request anyway.

There was a polite knock and the door was opened…again. Three figures dropped to their knees. One of them, obviously a jackal-youkai, noticed Kagome touching Sesshoumaru. He pulled a wry face. It perfectly resembled a choppy jug with milk, where a piece of lemon had been dropped. Nevertheless, he stayed quiet.

Kagome felt a sense of relief a moment too early. An obnoxious presence arrived. The swampy dumpling rushed into the room, carrying a huge crooked stick, as the miko considered it. A pair of mould-colored eyes stared at her in vehement indignation.

"How DARE you disturb Sesshoumaru-sama! IMMATURE FILTHY FELINE juvenile! You are PROFANING…"

"Jaken!" A calm voice gave the shivers. There was a feeling that rime would appear on clothes and furniture.

"Y-yes, milord?"

"Leave!"

"B-but…"

"Didn't you hear? Convalescents need peace and fresh air, so do us a favor and beat it." Protruding eyes widened even more at Kagome's impudence, but their owner held his positions. The frightened trio retreated.

"Who are you? How do you venture to sit in Sesshoumaru-sama's presence!.."

"Jaken! I need you to find the steward at once."

The addled toad kowtowed and left.

"He'll be back soon."

"I don't think so. Given a task, Jaken will try to accomplish it." Something flickered in demon's golden eyes. "The steward is away now, maybe at a distance of a few hundred miles."

"I'll take into account your methods. Perhaps we'll finish the treatment?"

Finally satisfied with her work, Kagome declared her conclusions. Sesshoumaru nodded in his approval.

"Before you leave, I would like to inquire you about your belonging to the army."

"What about it?"

"Who is your Supreme Commander-in-Chief? What Lord gives you orders?"

"I remember that I was enrolled in the ranks of the Western Army, not Southern for sure."

"Excellent. Then I require your assistance in a difficult mission."

"Again?" Noticing a restless expression, Kagome ceased speaking.

"This morning the Lord of the East was violently killed. His son – the future Lord - survived and I gave my word to bring him up. It seems he is in danger. The best warriors meet his carriage on the boarder of the Western Lands. Your skills can be helpful and you will also provide the heir's safe arrival."

"Do I have a choice here…All right, I will go."

"Myoga will show you a place, where you will rest and gather yourself up. You'll meet me in the Family Palace."

"Where is it?"

"Sumire has to protect the heir also. You will arrive with him at the Palace in two-week time."

Looking at Sesshoumaru's calm and gorgeous face, Kagome couldn't help, but admire his refined features. Thick hair covered broad shoulders, giving him a seraphic appearance. And those fabulous chatoyant eyes…

Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow. "It is considered rude to stare." These words made Kagome to come to her senses.

"I simply was engrossed in thoughts. My…insomnia affects me. I better get going..." Standing up, she bid farewell and left. 'Insomnia…it would be interesting to know whether youkai can have it.'

'This is such a wonderful feeling. No dust. As if I took off a tight cat suit. Ohhhh! My herbal collar needs renewal. Otherwise everyone will understand that I'm a human girl. Just what I need…'

Kagome got out of the steaming spring and wrapped her body up in an odoriferous sheet. 'I'm so glad that I must leave here only in the morning. But the most pleasant part is a solitary relaxation." She looked at her new mirror. Lately she heard strange whispers coming from it, but the words didn't make sense. The miko raised her head and smiled at the moon-pancake. She was used to sit on the grass with Kikyo and to talk…'I wonder what is my sister doing now?'

Steady pulsation on her chest caused Kagome to lower her eyes. Her gaze paused on the glimmering surface in her hands. The mirror reacted to Shikon no Tama's excitation. Mist in the mirror reduced and a clear picture appeared in the depths of it.

A female figure, clad in traditional white-red robes, was leaning against red…something. Kagome narrowed her eyes, trying to decipher her face. 'It's…it is Kikyo!' Her sister slept, feeling cosy. 'Where is she? And is it my imagination or has her pillow moved? It has…It's not a cushion – this is a shoulder…What is she doing there?!' Amazed Kagome began to shake the mirror, when the vision started to fade. It turned out that her method didn't work. 'Oh well. At least she's all right.'

The miko dressed and, picking up her things, decided to go to bed in order to take a rest before a tomorrow's mission. She had to reach the border of the Western Lands. Nevertheless, she was certain that she'll manage and will find the heir.

After a few unwanted arguments, Kagome took her stand beside a lightweight eastern carriage. The young heir turned out to be a cute red-head kitsune. The future Lord's name was Shippo and he proved to be a mischief-maker. She made friends with him quickly and got into his confidence, because only Kagome succeeded in assuaging his grief.

Perhaps Shippo could feel her mothering heart, even if she looked like a male. Nevertheless, the peace between two groups was achieved and the increased retinue made its way towards the Family Palace.

Sumire always stayed in the vanguard, he was performing his duties uninterruptedly. Other attendants were on the alert also, but now and again started boisterous discussions. They were looking forward to an open-air market. It was the biggest one and had a large selection of goods. Apparently, their attention was focused on a caravan's articles of trade. And these 'articles' sounded suspiciously like exotic women.

The place was huge. Demons were everywhere. Expensive many-layered kimonos, satin perfectly tied obi, dome with encrustations in splendid coiffures – flashed before Kagome's spellbound eyes.

Sumire walked beside her, commenting on some items. Hubbub augmented, when they reached the centre, where slaves were purchased. Then she saw magnificent figures, basically – human ones. Comprehending their predestination, she attempted to hide her abhorrence. Resolving to get out of there, Kagome noticed a female silhouette. The woman was dressed in white fur and had exuberant ginger chevelure. Such vivid color was unforgettable and awoke memories.

Surely covered by her phantom spell, the miko came closer. In front of her she saw a familiar lively girl…Ayame to be precise. 'What an encounter… Great. Now those two are growling, because they both want to obtain her. Just my lucky day.'

Kagome's fingers alighted on a streamline shape in her sleeve. Carefully taking it out, she examined the discovered item. It turned out to be a 'borrowed' ovoid ruby from Naraku's collection. A salesman decided to sell Ayame by auction. Grinning demons cried out prices, which rapidly increased with every minute.

Redhead's angry shouts didn't help at all. Kagome worryingly looked at her and the displayed girl met miko's gaze. Ayame's eyes widened and in them flashed recognition mixed with pure astonishment.

'She knows who I am! But how? I have to do something or that kite-youkai will purchase her.' Stormy eyes inspected the pretty stone, attempting to figure out a way to save Ayame. 'If only I had some gold, then maybe I could redeem her.' Firelight reflected in the gem's depths, as if suggesting. 'But what?!'

Sumire watched his friend, who was stroking a smooth crimson stone and staring at a female human. "Kagome, strange as it may seem, but you appear to be interested in this girl. Do you intend to buy her? There is a possibility to bring her with us. And at least I'll be sure that you don't suffer too much from the attraction to males either."

Kagome sharply raised her head, but recalling her not so corresponding appearance and behavior, sighed. The Commander couldn't really help it, if he had such associations. "I'm not sure whether I can obtain her."

"According to my opinion, that ruby will cover expenses easily."

A happy smile appeared on miko's face, when she understood the value of the scarlet stone. Taking a few steps closer to Ayame, she tossed the jewel up, so that the seller could catch sight of it. The trader proved to be a clever person and all formalities were settled quickly, other youkai threw envious glances, but left her in peace.

Redhead's shrewd mind comprehended the situation. Feigning humbleness, Ayame bowed to amused Kagome. The miko, playing a master, introduced her and asked for her "slave's" name. There were none answers demanded and no troubles appeared. And Ayame, chatting with the jolly Shippo, followed the retinue in the carriage.

Future Lord's attendants always felt unwanted presence, but their palpable strength scared away restless demons, ensuring a safe journey.

After an insane trip through mountain gorges and raging rivers, they arrived at a broad plateau. The grass looked juicy and freshly green, wind was crisp and full of delicate flower and sea aromas. When they crossed the upland region, a magnificent view opened up before their eyes.

The building merged with nature, becoming a part of it. There were no profusions. Contented Sumire leaned over to Kagome.

"The Inuyoukai's Family Palace is often called The Silver Pavilion. It was built in the Period of Muromati. This style syoin presumes very close connection with nature. You will love it. Inside there are a lot of sliding doors and partitions. Be aware of the numerous secret passages and edifices inside of the walls."

"The Period of Muromati? But this means that the Palace is at the most hundred fifty years old."

"It was renovated and altered. But the foundation was laid many hundreds years ago, when the Great Taiyoukai Inutaisho was a carefree pup."

Amazed retinue approached towering gates and set their feet on this ancient land.

Austere demons lined themselves, forming a tunnel. The group was called in by Myoga and enraptured Kagome, making sure of Ayame's safety, followed Sumire.

A tall snowy figure observed their movements from a balcony, particularly concentrating on a nimble 'youkai' teen.

_Here you go! If you want to know, this Siver Pavilion was built in the 15th century in Japan. It is known as one of the most picturesque palaces. The aim of this style is to unite nature with the house. Nothing pretentious, only pure beauty of naturalness. _

_I hope you understood my explanations. If there are any questions- send me a note. =P_

_Ja ne._


	6. Loving and 'Loving' Relatives

_Here you go. Now I'm a student and soon won't have a lot of free time. I'll try to update quickly. A large Thank You to all! Love your comments. =D_

**Chapter 6**

****

**Loving and 'Loving' Relatives**

****

Kagome's new quarters were quite spacious. In general there weren't any fanciful decorations – everything was simple and of high quality. She laid on a futon, enjoying the feeling of its softness and freshness. Nevertheless, subdued roars in her stomach marred this deserved rest. The miko had already spent two hours in the apartments. Future Lord's attendants had wandered off and settled down somewhere, living Kagome relatively alone. A light breathing was heard from an adjoining room. It was Ayame, who fell asleep the moment her head touched a pillow.

The door creaked and an orange lightning rushed inside. A very lively Shippo bounced a few times, radiating pure mirth.

"Kagome! A servant was supposed to invite you, but I asked Sesshoumaru-sama to permit me to do this task myself. Come on! Get up! Come on! The dinner is ready." Noticing her thoughtful expression, he added. "Do not worry. Ayame-san won't starve – she will be eating with others."

Satisfied girl got up and followed the smiling kitsune. Shippo began telling about his forthcoming education: social and military etiquette, jiu-jitsu, Aikido, Sei-do, history, literature, administration, agriculture and different uncustomary (for Kagome) disciplines, like Busido. She stopped before a tokonoma; after admiring it for a few minutes, she left the niche behind. Shippo moved aside a rice-paper door.

Kagome saw sitting demons and, remembering her manners, bowed to a person, who was occupying the master's place - to her astonishment - it was Sesshoumaru. Surprisingly there was a spot for her near Sumire. 'I didn't know that I was allowed to be so close to the top…oh, well.'

Black lacquered tables were brought in with a lot of dishes. The food looked especially appetizing on dark utensils. Miraculously, hungry Kagome didn't start eating at once, but raised her head. Servants filled small flat bowls with fermenting rice wine- in other words -sake.

By the example of Sesshoumaru, the guests lifted their cups and exclaimed simultaneously: "Kampai!"

Sensing the warmed-up spirit's smell, Kagome unnoticeably poured the 'nasty' liquid under the table. Sumire turned to the host.

"If I am not mistaken, than it was made in Kitakata. The taste of the most pure springs is unforgettable."

"You are absolutely right." Sesshoumaru nodded to the Commander and then addressed everyone. "Even if this is a semi-official evening, we can not forget the formalities. I expect you to relax here, but to refrain from taking unnecessary liberties." He made it clear that the dinner can begin and engrossed in a tense talk with another silver-haired male.

Kagome observed the fare and decided to start with adzuki, which was prepared with pumpkin and kombu. Proceeding with marinated plums on rice, she strained her ears to hear some phrases. Sumire marked his friend's frequent glances and resolved to tell 'him' about the object of 'his' interest. At that time servants returned to take away the black tables and guests moved to a garden. Kagome decided to satisfy her curiosity.

"Are those two brothers or something?"

Commander leaned to the miko to explain, but one silver-haired man heard these words.

"We are HALF-brothers!" Indignant youkai turned to Kagome in order to express his opinion on tremendous differences between brothers and half-brothers, but stiffed with astonishment. She, in her turn, fixed her eyes on a puzzled expression, which covered demon's face.

Sumire glanced at them both, attempting to guess what was going in their minds. At that time, Sesshoumaru, who was nearby, smirked amused.

"It seems that not only I find something shady in your features. Even Inuyasha with his diminished hanyou perception looks like he's intrigued. Care to shed a light on your mystery?"

The miko started, understanding threatening atmosphere. 'They'll find out for sure. I do not have a scent already, and furthermore my delusive appearance does not protect me from penetrating gazes. That hanyou…wait a second, hanyou? Hybrids DO have some unusual qualities…'

"Perhaps my human mother's features lead you astray."

Three pair of eyes gave her a peering look, one of them wasn't convinced, but, luckily, Inuyasha saved the situation.

"That explains everything." Receiving uncomprehending glances, he continued. "You bear resemblance to a familiar miko."

"You are acquainted with Kikyo!?"

"That's right. I came here to ask my 'dear' brother to detach a small unit in order to liberate her and a few other nobles, who are held in a small fortress, not far off the Kobju palace." Inuyasha looked crossly at the indifferent Sesshoumaru. "But my 'kind-hearted' brother forces me to carry out this task alone."

A bored expression never left Sesshoumaru. "How will your sortie help us? Enemy won't be calm, until they hunt you down…In this case you may leave, but remember, that the other army is ready for the forthcoming battle- they'll be on the alert."

Inuyasha became even more pleased, when Kagome ran up to him. "She's my sister, so you can count on me."

Sumire's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You can not simply leave this place – you need permission." Noticing his friend's confusion, explained. "A permit or an authorization must be given by the demon, who is in charge at the time being. It means that our Lord is entitled to allow you…"

"I've never seen ANY Lord, never needed this permission, so why bother especially now…And you don't have to stare at me, it is disturbing."

The hanyou snorted, trying to cover his chuckle. Through he received a devastating glare from his 'sweet' half-brother. Sumire cleared his throat and carefully remarked.

"Perhaps it would be useful to know, that the ruling Taiyoukai of the West and the Military Leader is Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah. Yoking aside, Inuyasha, let's prepare for your mission, we still have to gather a unit."

Grabbing the silver-haired hanyou, who was choking with laughter, Kagome waved her hand to the others and elbowed her way through scurrying demons.

Quiet as a nymph's shadow, Kagome retreated, always being ready to draw away any attention from Inuyasha with former prisoners. 'So far, so good. A guess, the rescue proved to be a success. I just hope no one will notice their movement.' Outflanking a sentry group, she noiselessly dispersed soporific powder. Guards sank to the ground and ceased to represent any danger. 'I'm done here. Only a few more minutes.'

A sudden snapping of twigs was heard. 'Well…I shouldn't have cherished any hopes.'

Kagome rushed out, causing disorder in opponents' ranks. Precise blows and punches helped her companions, but she noticed the amount of her enemies too late. She didn't want to lose, but who did anyway? She didn't feel like being killed, but who set appointments with the Death anyhow. Despairingly, Kagome untied the heavy antique sword handle and grasped it firmly. 'No one, not even a demon will beat me in a fair play. Maybe I should gain some time…nevertheless, I'll show them.' And so she did.

It was impossible for her perfectly trained opponents to foresee her actions. They attempted to figure out her style, her technique, but they forgot all about woman logic and its abruptness. The girl gave way to a furious despair, she was blinded with fury and with adrenalin, raging in her young veins - she was a terror to her enemies. The handle was blazing and sending corrosive and acid sparks everywhere. No one noticed…or so it seemed.

A pair of narrowed eyes became aware of the looming calamity. Their owner tossed aside midnight black wavy tresses and beckoned to a youkai. The other listened attentively, bowed and with a wicked grin on his face dissolved in the fighting mass.

It was funny, but Kagome didn't sense any weariness, she continued making her way towards Inuyasha. Then a silence drooped over the battlefield. In front of her there were a few figures.

'Hostages!' A torturing voice screamed in her mind.

A chest-voice ominously filled the space. "You should lower your hands. No use for bloodshed, if it can be avoided. Let us make an agreement."

Kagome watched with agitation as a dagger caressed her sister's throat.

"I'm glad I got your attention. How about I let these youkai…and a miko go? Only YOU will stay here. Not for revenge, just to become acquainted. Does it sound fair?"

Blue frenzied eyes tried unsuccessfully to find the owner of the voice. "If they are allowed to leave alive and in one piece…I'll stay here…" She sighed, abruptly feeling that a huge weight had fallen of her shoulders and an offensive needle had entered her heart. 'I know. It is not forbidden to dream about continual triumphs.'

Casting a last glance over her shoulder, Kagome looked at her enemies, who parted and went forward to meet her captor.

Demons didn't push her, they simply commented when it was necessary to turn. They stopped in front of a door and she was told to go inside. Naturally, she obeyed.

'A few more steps…come on. Kagome! Soon, old girl, you'll be able to rest…I wonder why they told we to go here alone? And just WHO had a ridiculous idea to build such a steep and endless staircase? Finally!' Panting, she raised her head and merely had time to notice a blurred figure. Then a wooden, perfectly polished floor met her.

Heavy eyelids didn't intend to become lighter and to show Kagome what was happening around her. 'Those inevitable consequences after constantly using phantom spells affect me too much.' Eyelashes trembled again, but stayed on their chosen spot. Obviously, her whole body came to an agreement not to move and to represent a tree log. Obviously…much to miko's discontent.

"Do not strain yourself. You can rest for as long as you like." Apparently, her ears didn't participate in the plot. "I wanted to tell you, that someone wishes to see you. He will have to wait for a couple of hours, won't he? I assume there will be a surprise for you, when you wake up…" And an enveloping haze settled once again in her head.

When Kagome actually managed to open her eyes, she understood only one thing- her brain ably imitated insipid kissel. At least it could do something perfectly…

"Oh, dear." A voice rang beside her. "I see you feel better."

'Not THIS voice! Anything, but THAT…'

"I am racked with remorse…Kagome, my little daughter, I never surmised you to get into such a mess. If only I knew, that your dislike towards the advisor of Island Provinces was that big. Do not worry. Everything is arranged. You do not have to marry him anymore."

'He sounds too satisfied and too happy for my sake. What happened? Did Haiji's or Hojo's family sent a caravan with gold, so that I didn't come near them? Yeah. Probably, something like that…'

"You have been redeemed. AND knowing your wish to connect your life with anyone, BUT the advisor of Island Provinces, I gave you officially in marriage to a worthy lord…I'm glad you quietly accept these news. But unfortunately I must leave. Please, deign to visit your relatives with the lord Onigumo from time to time. You will be a distinguished guest. Till the time we meet!"

Her father's steps died down in a distance. It was silent for a moment. Then a door was pushed aside and a man entered. His long black hair emphasized the paleness and beauty of his refined features. His richly embroidered fabulous kimono stressed his slender body. He smiled gently and soothingly at her.

"I'm called Onigumo. Please, don't be anxious. When you gather your strength, we will have a talk and will arrange everything."

In a tacit consent, Kagome threw a last glance at…her husband and submerged into the Kingdom of Sleep.

_If you are ever in Japan and like sake- then go to Kitakana. It is considered, that the best sake is made there...or so I heard._

_Anyway, if you need some explanations- let me know. Love ya! _

_Ja ne_


End file.
